deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Message from Veryedt Recently, a user known as Veryedt was banned under the reason of vandalism. When he questioned the ban, I spoke with him on his talk page (note that his first message is in the welcoming box). He wants me to forward to you a message to you. The message from my "client" (I like to roleplay as a "Wiki-Lawyer xD): "why am I still banned Haegemonia? You diddnt warn me and WHY did you extend my ban to three months for no apperant reason at the beginning of the 2 week ban, do you hate me? Do you just want me off this wiki, if you do- just perma-ban me, im not sure if it is fair that i made a bad joke and I got banned for 3 months, were you in a bad mood, or you accidentally ban me, or do you just plain hate me? i found out that there was one dude that you banned for 1 month just for changing the content so why do i get a 3 month ban for a shitty picture, I DONT' KNOW. I dont have anything against you, and what did I do to you huh?" End of message.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for alerting me, I've left a response for said user; I appreciate your assistance on this matter. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Template Uh, hey. I'm kinda new to this certain wiki, and have not made many edits at all, but I was wondering if someone (it doesn't have to be you, of course) could make a userbox template? Maybe there is one for this wiki, it's just different. If so, could you please direct me to it? Thanks you. Sincerely, 02:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :We have several, actually; this and this one are probably closest to what you want, but a full list of templates can be found here. :If you have any additional questions, feel free to leave me or any of the other admins a message. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid they're not not the ones I'm looking for. I already have one on my userpage, if you want to have a look. In one of the sections, you'll see a template that doesn't exist, known as _Template:Userbox . It looks like thishttp://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:TidusTehSacrificer357/Userbubble. 22:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, most templates are wiki-specific, so I'm afraid that the various userboxes will be quite different between wikis (aside from the obvious commonalities in function and coding). I'd actually recommend messaging Subtank about this, as she is an expert in wikia and its inner working (perhaps more so than almost any other person on Wikia). --Haegemonia(talk) 22:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Dear Haegemonnia, I was wondering about how to become an admin, as I would eventually like to become one on this wikia as i love Dead Space and enjoy contributing to it. I have made contributions to several pages, added pictures, made blogs, cleaned up vandalism, and added some pages. Is there a certain process I must go through, or is there like a voting that must be done? Any and all information about how to become an admin would be appreciated. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Squattop :Our wiki primarily functions with executive promotion on an as-needed basis, with votes utilized depending on the situation; at this time, I'm sorry to say though, we aren't currently in need of any additional sysops. Rest assured, however, I will make it widely known if and when this changes. :On a side-note, please remember to sign your posts with either four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking the "signature" button on your tools tab. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I hope to become an Admin in the future. The current ones are doing an amazing job. Also, I apologize for that. I was in a bit of a rush since my class at school was letting out. Squattop 19:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Header Image update Allo Haegemonia ! As you may have probably already seen, I created a new header image for the site, I asked Subtank if it's ok to use it instead of the current one and she's ok with it. But she told me it'd be good to inform you guys first, so, is this change ok with you too? :D Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, looks good; nice work! --Haegemonia(talk) 15:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi Haegemonia! I want to make a request. To be exact, a request to become an administrator. I hope you did not stop reading on the previous sentence, because, if you did, you will not learn of my reasoning for this request :D . First off, Subtank is going to be on a hiatus soon, and, her own words, will be active very sparingly, here. This alone, leaves us with one administrator less. However, not only that, but in this case, Subtank is also the one administrator that takes care of the site's technical maintenance. As a result, I would like to become an administrator, even a temporary one, so that I can fill in, to a certain extent, Subtank's duties on the wiki when she is away, and assist her whenever it's needed, when she is not. Speaking of which, take this for example. Had I been an administrator, all I would need to do is ask her if I can proceed with the change, and then I'd apply the change myself. I wouldn't need to constantly bother her for such things, which I despise doing. That's all. Think of the above and let me know :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm... Well, as I said to Squattop, we are currently in a *relatively* low-traffic period, such that I'm not sure we need another sysop. HOWEVER, you seem to be relatively experienced with coding and the like, and I'm sure Subtank would appreciate someone else on the admin team with such skill with the more technical aspects of the site. Given this, and since I don't want to act unilaterally in promoting admins, I would appreciate if you asked for Subtank's thoughts on the matter; if she is agreeable with the idea, then we'll move ahead. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, this will feel a little silly, asking her, since she told me to ask you (see the second link from my previous message, her third reply from the end), but ok :P. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I know, it's simply that I'm a bit of a sucker for formalities (well, certain ones, at least), so I appreciate that you're willing to indulge me on this; I just want to make sure there are no risks of incongruity here. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pardon my interruption, but if my input matters the teensiest bit, I think Noemon would make an excellent admin. Anyway, I came here to ask something of you, Haegemonia, so please read the new section below. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :My online activity will be sporadic, so I suggest having Noemon managing the Oasis side of this wiki while I'm gone.. — subtank (7alk) 13:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pagey Namey Changey Would you kindly rename this page "Heather" without leaving a redirect link behind and delete this page? In case you're wondering what I'm talking about, both articles are about the nurse in Downfall, but I would like the Nurse page to be renamed because the little Talk Page counter at the top of the Heather page is incorrect, and that's just gonna bug me. As for the redirect link, I think it will be unnecesary. I should also add that the nurse's name may or may not be Heather, but it's possible it is (because according to the credits, there is a character named Heather). I'm gonna shut up now, and I hope you'll use your infinite wisdom/insanity and combine that with your magical powers to do what you feel is best. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I would actually recommend using the "Nurse" page for now until we can confirm whether or not her name is "Heather"; two ways of going about this would be seeing if the voice actress associated with "Heather" sounds like the Nurse, or asking the Dead Space team via Twitter, Facebook, or the EA forums. Sound good? --Haegemonia(talk) 15:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds great. Thanks! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Wiki Navigation Under the Media section of the Wiki Navigation, I noticed it says "Literatures", but I believe Litarature is already plural. Wanted to let you know if this was a possible oversight. I already checked in with Noemon and he pointed me in your direction. Whilst I do believe 'Literatures' could be correct, it may still be worth correcting for the sake of making it sound better. You can see our discussion here. --The Milkman | I always . 05:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, good timing, you caught me just when I was checking in during my short hiatus. Yeah, it definitely should be literature, I'll correct that now. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC)